Stranger
by Tifa's Cloud
Summary: Cloud's having nightmares once he met a sudden stranger
1. Prologue

Hello!  
  
Here's a Final Fantasy VII story. Hope you'll like it. If you think it's lame, just let me know.It's my first time writing something about Final Fantasy.=3 Oh just to let you know I changed my E-mail ad. This is a Tifa x Cloud fic so you Aerith/Aeris x Cloud fans out there, BuTT oFF!! I love this pairing and all that surrounds it (except Aerith, I HATE HER)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and Squaresoft. I'm doing this for fun and I promise not to use Final Fantasy and all it's other stuff in vain. I'll quit bashing Aerith blah blah blah...  
  
Tifa's Cloud  
( new name!)  
  
??++=+=++=  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Red and yellow leaves fell on the autumn floor. The trees swayed behind a tall blond who was gazing at the eerie glow of the sunset. He had his cloak around him, flowing behind his back. A gust of wind passed by, revealing his dark blue eyes. People disliked him and almost no one understood him.  
  
A crack of the leaves behind him made him turn. Behind him was someone not familiar. A complete stranger.  
  
" Are you the mercenary whom they call Cloud Strife?"  
  
" What's it to you?" Cloud raised a brow. " You know, I don't usually work for guys like you. But, if the price is right perhaps I-" That made him stop. The guy he was talking to weren't the 'usual' guys he'd meet in a dark alley. " Who sent you.?"  
  
" You misunderstand." The stranger's voice sent shivers down Cloud's back. His voice came out cold and hoarse.  
  
" Fine, 3000 gil but, that's my final offer." Cloud said with sarcasm, and leveled his hands with his shoulders. " What' wrong? Bad guys after you, me as your bodyguard, crazy old men following ya?"  
  
"This isn't the right time to be playing games Strife." The person stepped out from the sunset's shadows. His hood covered his face and his dark clothes streamed down his body, covering him from head to toe. He was making sure that anyone who comes across him doesn't want to know whom he was. " There are many reasons why I'm here and why me only."  
  
" What are you aiming at?" Cloud became serious. " One thing's for sure, you're not a normal person I would see hanging around slums." He smirked. " Who are you and why have you come?"  
  
"My name's not important, young one. The reason why I'm here would change your life." The stranger started.  
  
" Start talking."  
  
" You crossed lines. Boundaries meant to be left alone. Things one should never meddle with." The line broke to Cloud like a speeding bullet.  
  
" I don't understand." Cloud shook his head. " What are you talking about?" Cloud's blue eyes made sparks.  
  
" Soon the truth shall come to you but, not now. Maybe. Sooner than anyone could expect."  
  
A breeze went pass them as they stared at each other without stirring. The sunset grew dim and there was dark. The leaves below them turned to ashes when a gentle wind passes by. Red orbs came to float around them.  
  
" What's this old man?" Cloud stammered.  
  
" What I'm doing is against my will." Wind surrounded the hooded figure. His robes flying everywhere. " But, this must be done. for the good of Mankind."  
  
" WHAT?!" Cloud shouted, covering his face from the blinding light in front of him. " Wha- What's happening?!"  
  
" Darkness will follow you." The old person thing pointed at Cloud.  
  
Cloud gritted his teeth in annoyance. He tried to walk forward but, his body became heavy and refused to move. " What did you do?"  
  
There was no reply. A flash of light went through Cloud as he collapsed backwards. "Nani-"  
  
" Forever haunted you will be. The curse shall never be lifted." Those were the last word he heard as he thudded on the ground.  
  
A blast of wind tried to move Cloud's lifeless body but, no avail.  
  
" Why? What's happening to me.?  
Darkness? I'm so confused."  
  
Darkness swallowed him. Black was everywhere. He couldn't move nor breathe. One question came to his mind: " Am I dead.?"  
  
+=+=+=+=  
  
Chapter one down! Okay I'm having a really hard time thinking of what to write now. I'm really not used to doing really long stories. Sorry about that people! I know this chapter's kinda short but oh well, I'll make the next chapter longer okay?! Don't worry the Tifa and Cloud stuff would come soon. =3 Raelly people, I love reviews. I need them for support. Onegai! I promise this would be great story.  
  
Notes: I changed my name from Kurt-Hiwatari and check out what was it. was it Rinoa Squall or I dunno. That's Shenny G. Potter! If you want FFVIII stories check her out. She's my counter part in Final Fantasy! Okay them peace! 


	2. It's You

Okay! Chapter 2 is up and I'm way excited!  
  
There are no romantic parts here yet, I guess. Anyway, the story's gonna be great I promise.  
  
Here's a Final Fantasy VII story. Hope you'll like it. If you think it's lame, just let me know.It's my first time writing something about Final Fantasy.=3 Oh just to let you know I changed my E-mail ad. This is a Tifa x Cloud fic so you Aerith/Aeris x Cloud fans out there, BuTT oFF!! I love this pairing and all that surrounds it (except Aerith, I HATE HER)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and Squaresoft. I'm doing this for fun and I promise not to use Final Fantasy and all it's other stuff in vain. I'll quit bashing Aerith(for now) blah blah blah...  
  
++==++==++=  
  
Chapter 2: It's You  
  
The only sound that can be heard in a tiny room was the sound of the ceiling fan's clicking. The room was dimly lighted by a single light bulb. Shadows of the fan danced around on the face of a blonde haired teen, lying motionless on a bed. Soft breaths escaped from the boy's lips.  
  
CLANK!!  
  
" Take your ASS off the bed, Cloud!" A rugged man shouted swinging a bronze kettle in the air. " Damn, kid." He muttered as he headed down the stairs.  
  
" Darn, Barret." Cloud scratched his head. " This would take forever to shrink." He walked towards a mirror above his bed. " Hmmm. I wonder. Was that- for real?" He narrowed his eyes, staring at his own reflection. He scratched his head again. " Nah, Couldn't be."  
  
" GET THAT ASS OF YOURS A'MOVIN CLOUD!!" Barret's cry echoed through the halls.  
  
" That dream, Maybe I drank too much last night." Cloud smiled.  
  
He trudged down the stairs hoping not to get a sermon from Barret who was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper at the bar's counter.  
  
Cloud's head throbbed. ' I guess I DID drink too much last night.' He thought.  
  
And what a night that was. There he was in the middle of a huge crowd. Shining crimson grasping a bottle of really heavy stuff. He was forced to drink. Let's just say Cloud had a great time and earned much money that night.  
  
" Mornin, Cloud!" Marlyn greeted. She slid a plate of sunny-side up eggs and bacon at Cloud's front who was uneasily seated next to Barret. " Did you sleep well, Cloud?" she smiled.  
  
" My night was like walking through a path of hot coal, dipped in tar, mocked, not paid and like wolves were biting from my legs to my neck on Friday the thirteenth." Cloud finished his sentence, stabbing his sunny- side ups repeatedly. He stared at Marlyn who was staring blankly at him. " No, Marlyn. I had a terrible night."  
  
" What are you yappin' about?" Barret wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck. " That was the greatest night ever!" He began singing the chorus of the song they sang that night. " Come on Cloud, sing with me!"  
  
" Barret," Cloud stared(T . T ). " Whoa.. Look at the time! I'd better get to work or the good job's gone!" Cloud grinned and slipped away from Barret's huge hands. Cloud stood up and headed for the door.  
  
" Whatever DAMN kid!"  
  
Cloud shook his head. ' Sheesh, Barret's really loud even early in the morning.' He smiled and looked up at the sky. He smiled in delight as the cold fresh morning air filled his lungs. The sky did look pretty dark but, It looks like perfect day to start earning money. " Agh!"  
  
" Sorry!" A girl's voice called out from a crowd in front of Cloud.  
  
" Hey, come back here!" Cloud called out, stretching his arms toward the person. ' What's up with girls today?' He searched the perimeter looking for a place to insert in hoping to catch up to the person who bumped unto him.  
  
+=+==GIRL'S POV  
  
" Sorry mister!" She called out. Her deep black hair flew behind her. She panted through the mass of crowd that surrounded her. ' At last! It's complete!' She closed her eyes in delight.  
  
She stopped in front an old building. She stepped inside. Cobwebs hung from places. She scanned the room and halted at a place under the stairs. " I've been waiting, for such a long time and now It' all over!" She grabbed a box and when she opened it her eyes widened with astonishment. Inside the box was tons of Gils! " My whole life's savings!"  
  
She raced towards a covered window and opened the cloth that covered it, revealing the whole city. " Finally, I can go and search how vast this world is."  
  
+==+  
  
" Shoot, Where could she be?" Cloud snorted. He stared at the old structure in front of him. He slipped through the flowing pack of people. He glanced up and saw that a person was standing near the broken down window. " Hmm, What are you up to?"  
  
Cloud went inside the decaying building. Every step he made created a wave of dust on the floor. Rats cowered everywhere and spiders were all around. He climbed the crooked stairs, leading him above a huge hall. He could barely see through the rotten floorboards he was standing on. He narrowed his eyes for a better look. There she was the girl who bumped into him in the crowd. Flashbacks of what happened flickered in Cloud's mind. Up above he listened to everything the girl cited.  
  
" I feel great!" She yelped. " I'm finally leaving this crummy place! I'm gonna search the whole world now! I can't help but shout it all out!!" She twirled twice and back from her normal position. " I can' t help but wonder, If anyone is there to share this happiness with me."  
  
The statement made Cloud red. He didn't know the person but, why is he so curious of what's happening. He stayed for another moment.  
  
"I know that someday I'm not in this alone!" The girl smiled. She went close to picture hanging from a dusty wall. " It feels like, I've known you for so very long.." The picture was covered from edge to edge with gray dust.  
  
' A portrait?' Cloud muttered. ' But who is it?'  
  
" Someday, I'll see your face!" She cried out.  
  
Cloud waltzed down the stairs. He crept behind the wall of the painting that the girl was talking to and listened to what was happening.  
  
" I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She brushed off dirt from the picture. " I'm getting a job somewhere. Wish me luck!" She pranced off leaving Cloud behind the precious wall she called her own.  
  
Cloud slid down from his standing position and sat down. ' This girl, this girl is actually.' Cloud shook his head. " What's her purpose? Why does she want to leave the city very badly?" He brushed off the filth on his clothes. He stepped out the shadows and entered the quiet room. Beams of light that seeped out from the broken boards and cement lighted the room. The place was truly unimaginable. He stared at the picture hanging. His memories flooding back. " What- what's going on?" Cloud shivered. He clenched his hands. " This picture. This picture is-" His eyes, confused. ==+==+  
  
Hahahahaha! A cliffhanger! Okay, okay enough. Make sure you people review please..=3 This chapter was great! Anywayz, this is going to be long story so people R & R. Need them for motivation for the upcoming chapters. The plot I made is really great. Make sure you keep on reading. I'm really inspired now.. No writer's block that I promise!  
  
Note: I changed my name from Kurt-Hiwatari and check out what was it. was it Rinoa Squall or I dunno. That's Shenny G. Potter! If you want FFVIII stories check it out. That person's my counter part in Final Fantasy! Okay then peace! 


	3. At The Bar part 1

Hello FanFiction readers!!  
  
This is my third chapter and I'm happy to present this to you! Okay, life's a drag. I'm playing Final Fantasy X and my brother's hogging the PS2. Puh- leeze, can't they ever be greedier? I HATE THEM SO MUCH!!! I'm venting my anger here now! Sheesh.  
  
Oh, I wanna thank JessAngel for reading this story and I wish you'd reply (check your e-mail. )  
  
Here's a Final Fantasy VII story. Hope you'll like it. If you think it's lame, just let me know.It's my first time writing something about Final Fantasy.=3 Oh just to let you know I changed my E-mail ad. This is a Tifa x Cloud fic so you Aerith/Aeris x Cloud fans out there, BuTT oFF!! I love this pairing and all that surrounds it (except Aerith, I HATE HER)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and Squaresoft. I'm doing this for fun and I promise not to use Final Fantasy and all it's other stuff in vain. I'll quit bashing Aerith blah blah blah...  
  
+==+==+  
  
Chapter 3: At The Bar part1  
  
.drip..  
.drip.  
  
Drips of water echoed inside total darkness( you know, the PLOK!sound?). All was in total darkness yet a glimmer of light seemed to seep through the darkness.  
  
" What- is-this?" Cloud panted. His head down low and pushing out soft pants. He was cold. Every breath he'd exhale causes a wave of smoke- like thingy. You get the picture. " What- is this place?" he scanned the room hoping to find an answer. Cloud felt dizzy and his eyesight turning blur. He winced a few times but it didn't help.  
  
" Ah. We meet again."  
  
Cloud turned around fast. " Oh It's you old man." He sighed in relief. " What is this place? Do you know how to get back outta here?" Cloud gestured his hands. He stared back at the stranger in front of him.  
  
" You still don't understand. You know too little and you're still so- "  
  
" Don't finish that line old man! I have enough of you!" Cloud gritted his teeth. " You know nothing about me! Stop making all these lies and take that stupid hood of yours and let me see you wrinkled face!" Cloud demanded.  
  
The stranger made a silent laughter.  
  
" What so funny now?"  
  
" This is not yet the time." He walked toward Cloud. " But if you insist." He grabbed Cloud's shoulder. Hard. He gripped it tight with his bony fingers and held his hood. " Soon you'll regret of seeing me. Your nightmares are beginning." He took off his hood revealing-  
  
KLUNG! KLUNG! KLUNG!  
  
" Wha -What?!" Cloud shook his head. He rubbed his ears trying to remove the deafening noise echoing in his head. He stared up and was gawking at an angry Barret.  
  
Barret who was holding the bronze kettle and a spatula shouted, " YOU FREAKIN' KID! CAN'T YOU ANYTHING BUT REST YOUR TINY LITTLE ASS!?"  
  
" Whoa Barret!" Cloud twitched. " I'm sorry okay. I had a ' great' sleep that's -Barret, What are you wearing?!"  
  
" Enough of ya bickering.Marlyn forced me with this ya hear?" Barret turned around. He was obviously hiding what he was wearing. A pink apron and a 'cute' Chocobo embroidered on it. " Get down and help with the bar. There gonna be costumers comin'"  
  
" Really?" Cloud raised a brow. Why would there be many costumers coming? He stared at his mirror and yelled out loud to Barret, " Yeah but I'm not wearing an apron!" He smiled. But the thought of his dream was spine chilling.  
  
Cloud was surprised to see a lot of decorations and stuff. He waited for the elevator to stop at his destination. He headed for marlin who was cleaning the counter.  
  
" Cloud! Nice to see you awake without a disappointing smile." Marlyn greeted. She handed the blonde with the same sunny side upped eggs. Below the eggs was a strip of bacon forming a ridiculous smile on the plate. " Bon a petit!"  
  
Cloud stared at his stupid plate. " Listen Marlyn, I've got to ask: What's up with you two?" Cloud stared at the child. " This is getting too weird."  
  
Marlyn and Cloud glanced at a singing buffoon who was Barret. He was busy putting up a sign.  
  
" HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"  
  
" Happy anniversary.?" Cloud said blankly. It was eerie. Anniversary? For what?  
  
Barret frolicked toward the two. He slammed his fists on the counter. " Marlyn, bring me one of yer sunny side ups!" He grinned.  
  
Beside him, Cloud watched. Now he remembers. It has been three years since he lived with Barret. Three long years of working around the bar practically doing nothing. Living with him was not what you call 'normal'. The part celebrating for an anniversary was insane.  
  
" Listen, I gotta go." Cloud raised from his seat.  
  
" Cloud, Where're you going?" Marlyn asked.  
  
" Somewhere, that's not really important." Cloud said in reply.  
  
" Yeah, Almost everything you do's not important." Barret chewed his sunny side ups. " Just get back here in time of the party. Come on Marlyn! Bring in the Bacon!" He swung his fork around.  
  
Cloud walked out the Bar the push doors flung behind him.  
  
+==++==  
  
" Good morning!" A girl greeted who was sitting on a stool in the sidewalk. " Care for fresh flowers?" Her smile didn't reach anyone. She sighed and collected her flowers. " honestly, people these days. They don't know how precious flowers can be."  
  
" Good morning!" A voice shrieked. She was behind the girl with the flowers. " Any luck?"  
  
" Sadly, no." The flower girl shook her head. " I don't believe anyone's interested."  
  
" Hey don't worry! I know something will come up. I promise you." Her dark eyes showed concern. Her black hair flowed behind her back. " Don't worry Aerith! Someday, we'll leave crummy old Midgar and travel the world!"  
  
Aerith smiled. Her pink dress was dusty so she brushed them off. Her brown hair jumped up and down as she moved. " I trust you." She rubbed away dirt from the dark haired girl's cheek.  
  
The dark haired girl grinned. She was so pretty (drool.). She clasped Aerith's hands unto hers. " Don't worry since I'm here." She smiled again as her friend smiled back at her. " Oh! Aerith do you have money?"  
  
Aerith released from her grasp and checked her pockets. " Yes but it's only change for the flowers." A hand snatched the gils out of hers." Hey!"  
  
" Thanks Aerith!" Aerith's friend dashed leaving the pink dressed girl behind. " Wait! Come back here! I need the money! TIFAAA!" Her voice bounced off the walls around her. " Come back here!"  
  
+===+===+  
  
" I forgot, I left without eating breakfast today." a blonde rubbed his stomach. He sighed and stared at a huge billboard about Chocobos. Racing to be exact. He paused for moments until a pain shot through his arm. " Hey!"  
  
" Sorry!"  
  
' Huh? It's that girl again! What's her deal?' Cloud thought. " That's the second time!" He rushed towards her. He didn't care if he hits other people. He dominates. He bulldozed through crowds as he kept track on his target. A cloud of dust followed him.  
  
People covered their heads as soon as Cloud came in contact.  
  
" Wait a minute. Wasn't that Tifa?" Aerith moved her bangs.  
  
+==+==+  
  
" Damn, I lost her!" Cloud cursed. He panted heavily as he sweated like a fountain. " All that commotion just for that?" He leaned on his knees and rested. " Man, that girl has strong adrenalin." He straightened up inhaling. " Better get back before- Huh?!"  
  
" Hi-yaaaa!"  
  
CHING!  
  
" Surrender now!" The who attacked called.  
  
" Yeah right!" Cloud countered. His opponent's face was covered due to his buster sword, which he used for defending. " It's over!" Cloud jumped up in the air and ready to strike his foe. " What!?" A wave of air mass collided in the alley they were in. " You- You're just. a girl?"  
  
His opponent's pink dress made it easier for him to identify who it was behind the dust.  
  
Aerith coughed as the dust cloud cleared. She made a perfect posture and spoke, " Leave her alone!" She remained her guard. " Leave us alone please."  
  
A question mark appeared above Cloud. " Wait a sec, Was I supposed to fight 'you'?" He pointed.  
  
" Please, I-"  
  
" Wait, are you the one who bumped on me? 'Twice'?" Cloud gestured his fingers in front of Aerith. He was practically fuming now.  
  
" Of course not. I'd never do such a thing." Aerith shielded.  
  
Cloud studied her. ' Well yeah, I guess she's not the one.' Cloud sighed. He noticed Aerith stretching a hand towards him.  
  
" My name is Aerith. Nice to meet you." She introduced. She motioned her hand to get Cloud's attention. " Umm."  
  
" The name's Cloud." Cloud turned. " You're not the on I'm looking for so I'd just better leave." Cloud reluctantly said. He walked away leaving POOR Aerith behind.  
  
" I was just trying to be nice." She whispered.  
  
+==+==+  
  
Cloud walked to the bar's counter groggily. " Marlyn, food."  
  
" MOVE YER ASS CLOUD!" Barret pushed him aside. " The big party's comin' up and you'd better get busy. No exceptions!" he warned.  
  
" Whatever," Cloud waved his hand as he went on the elevator thingy. " I'll be upstairs hallucinating."  
  
"Okay, have fun!" Barret hummed. Barret cooed as Cloud reached his room. " You better be down here tonight! There will be someone new workin' this here bar!"  
  
Cloud stopped at Barret's statement.  
  
" You better show her aroun'"  
  
Chapter 3! Hooray! Finished! Okay ClouTi fans out there, the good parts a'comin'. Anyway, I still hate my brothers and I wish they burn in hell but, leave the PS2 behind. Man, I need help in FFX. Help me oh great Yevon! 


	4. At The Bar part2

I'm tired of playing Final Fantasy X now. I can't go on, my eyes are sore! HELP! Gak.Why does Yuna need rescuing? Well anyway, I Do care! " I'm not gonna let her die!" now where did that came from..? Wasn't that familiar to those people who plays FFX there? I had this dream, you know? About Final Fantasy X so I'm inspired to write a fic about it. I don't get it. I'm obsessed! Okay okay I like Tidus now! Hahahahahaha! Still. Cloud rules! But hey I can admire more than one person can I people?! I'm listening to the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack right now. Really great! INSPIRATION!! New two fics comin'  
  
Here's a Final Fantasy VII story. Hope you'll like it. If you think it's lame, just let me know.It's my first time writing something about Final Fantasy.=3 Oh just to let you know I changed my E-mail ad. This is a Tifa x Cloud fic so you Aerith/Aeris x Cloud fans out there, BuTT oFF!! I love this pairing and all that surrounds it (except Aerith, I HATE HER)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and Squaresoft. I'm doing this for fun and I promise not to use Final Fantasy and all it's other stuff in vain. I'll quit bashing Aerith blah blah blah...  
  
THANKS TO ALL THE GOOD READERS WHO APPRECIATE MY FIC+ + + +  
  
+==+==+  
  
Chapter 4: At The Bar part2  
  
Cloud yawned as he listened to Barret's never ending sermon about the party. His eyeballs went back and forth, following the figure in front of him. He checked the clock on the wall above the counter. He placed his right hand under his chin.  
  
" You got that?" Barret finished. He tapped his enormous foot.  
  
" Got what- Oh yeah right. Got it." Cloud said groggily. He sighed again and carried the heavy load on his shoulders ( you know, the metal thingy on his left shoulder). He stumbled slightly and to gain balance. He took a step forward but something crunched his shoulder.  
  
" And abou' that." Barret tapped the metal thingy. " Take that off Cloud. Don't need something to spoil the party." He forced a smile.  
  
" Fine, if that makes you happy." Cloud closed his eyes though nerves were sprouting out on his forehead. He felt the belts loosen from his side as the metal things and Barret took off his other ornaments. This made Clouds body breathe. He thought of the last time he took it standing up besides lying down. A long time.  
  
" Well looks like these are taken care of." Barret sounded triumphant. He saddled the 'knick-knacks' on his shoulder. " And no swingin' that there sword, Cloud" He pointed.  
  
" Come on, Barret." Cloud smirked. " Would I do anything like that?" Cloud shook his head gently. Barret's reply was a simple glare in the eye. " Okay, okay! I get it." He raised his both hands in surrender. He stepped on the elevator thingy and paused, " Who's new working here anyway?"  
  
" You'll find out soon." Barret grunted. " Now get up there and get dressed. Marlyn has everything ready for ya for the party."  
  
Barret's face disappeared as the elevator zoomed up. ' hmm, what a drag.' Cloud thought scratching his head. His face turned to face a series of clothes on his bed. " What?"  
  
" Don't throw those clothes around like you always do." A voice behind him cooed.  
  
" Marlyn." Cloud started. He glanced at the clothes again. " I don't wanna be freak in a side show." He yelled as he pulled one clothe from the pile. " Marlyn."  
  
" Now now," The girl pranced. " Don't make those comments again Cloud." Marlyn waved her finger from side to side. " I paid good gils for you to at least wear a single shirt or something."  
  
" Whatever." Cloud stared at the heap again. Yet, one caught his eye. " Yeah, you're right. I'd better change."  
  
Marlyn left the room after a lecture. She was pretty serious with the party clothes thing. She was desperate.  
  
+==+==+  
  
" It's almost 6:00." Barret announced. He seemed tense and nervous. He wore a stupid tuxedo like thingy and not to mention not that flashy. " Where is that darn kid?" he demanded.  
  
" Don't worry Dad," Marlyn clapped Barret at the back. " He'll come down." She wore a simple pink dress and a pair of 'simple' earrings.  
  
" Well he'd better." Barret looked at the elevator thing. " He should hurry. We need help tonight, A lot of help."  
  
" Patience is a virtue." Marlyn smiled.  
  
The elevator thingy went down. Cloud was standing facing the opposite direction of the counter. He wore the usual turtle neck that he has and he wore a suit ( the one that's the long-sleeved of a tuxedo if you guys don't get me.). He turned around not facing the gawking father and daughter. Well, just to be perfectly honest, he looked 'perfect'.  
  
" There Marlyn, happy now?" Cloud stretched his arms obliquely sideward. " Well, um- Oh look, the first guest!" Cloud pointed to break the ice.  
  
" Cloud, I'm so happy!" Marlyn sobbed. Her hands clasped together.  
  
" You're over reacting." Cloud pushed her away. He stared at himself with the mirror across him. He was also 'new' to this. He looked good. " Barret gotta go." He headed out. He stopped as someone blocked him from his destination. " Excuse me?"  
  
The person with long raven hair glared at him at the corner of the eye. " You are, excused." He stepped aside-allowing Cloud to hit him on the shoulder. " You know," The person started. " There's going to be a party. You shouldn't run off and do your crazy stunts." He snickered.  
  
" I do what I want to do." Cloud countered. They stared for a moment until a shout from behind broke the trance.  
  
" Ah, Mr. Valentine!" Barret trudged toward the two. " I guess you met Cloud here." He wrapped an arm around the blonde.  
  
" I see." He studied Cloud- up and down. " Nice to meet you." He stretched an arm out. " The name's Vincent Valentine." He smiled.  
  
" Cloud Strife." He shook his hand with Vincent. " I guess I should leave." Cloud retrieved his hand fast. " I got business to attend to Barret." He turned to Vincent. " You too,"  
  
" Nice grip, Strife. Nice grip." Vincent chanted near Cloud's ear.  
  
+==+==+  
  
" Sector. What was that again!" A girl yelled her scarf flying behind her. " Oh no oh no!" She squeaked. She turned left to right. " Great, my first job. Gone!" She punched the air. THUG " Oopsie.."  
  
" Hey, What was that for!" A teen stood up shaking his head. " There are other people here to ya know?" Cloud stared at the girl. " Ummm, hi?"  
  
" Gaah! You- you're wearing a party thing." She pointed.  
  
Cloud leaned his head side wards and saw the girl's load. " Um, If you're looking for Barret he's over there by sector-"  
  
" Got it!" She slapped a high five. " Thanks buddy, I owe you one!" She ran off.  
  
" Whatever." Cloud continued. ' Man, what a crazy world this is.'  
  
Songs filled Midgar's air. The temperature was really cold. The sky was starless nothing but plain mist. The streets were packed. The sky did look peaceful even if it was covered with smoke.  
  
Cloud gasped letting air pass through him. He rubbed his hands together. " I really need to get back to the bar now." He turned. " And I promised Barret to show the newbie around." He walked in a fast pace.  
  
The bar was crowded now. Many people did come. A series of lights filled every corner of the bar. Chocobos were parked up front. Motorcycles and other vehicles were also placed.  
  
Cloud stepped inside. He could hardly get through the sea of people surrounding him. He finally sighed in relief as he reached the bar counter. " Marlyn, this is insane!" He yelled.  
  
" I dunno, Cloud." She giggled. " I kinda like it." She laughed so hard and no one seemed to care.  
  
" See how drinking gets to ya?" Cloud joked. He drank a couple of times to loosen up. He felt his face turn beet red. " Too- much." he panted his eyes partly closed. Some one sat beside him, which made him wide-awake.  
  
" Hey Marlyn," She smiled her long dark hair bounced. " Another order please." Her triangular earrings glittered. She wore a sleeveless white shirt and a 'really' short skirt ( that made Cloud blush than letting him feel drunk). " Thanks,- huh? Hey, My names Tifa what's yours?" She leaned toward Cloud.  
  
+==+==+  
  
That was a short chapter! I'm mad. Why? I'm so damn hungry! It's already 1:19 AM sharp. I'm hungry, sleepy and darn tired! People I'm trying my best. I'm starting on a story. It' an FFX thing. I promise it will be good. I'm making a Kingdom Hearts thing too. Stay tuned for that. Chapter 5? Going to be great!  
  
Note: I changed my name from Kurt-Hiwatari and check out what was it. was it Rinoa Squall or I dunno. That's Shenny G. Potter! If you want FFVIII stories check it out. That person's my counter part in Final Fantasy! Okay then peace!  
  
YEVON HELP ME!!! 


	5. Party Night

Wow, you guys are great! I can imagine myself now. Keep those reviews coming guys. I need them badly and I'll thank you all through your e-mails! Hahahahaha. Okay, I'm working on my Final Fantasy X fic but I'm still currently working on this FFVII fic ( coz you people want more * grin * ). Thanks for lotsa reviews guys! OH um Shenny G. Potter and I are going to make a really funny fic. It's a FF crossover! I'll stop now and continue with the story! JessAngel rulZ!  
  
Here's a Final Fantasy VII story. Hope you'll like it. If you think it's lame, just let me know.It's my first time writing something about Final Fantasy.=3 Oh just to let you know I changed my E-mail ad. This is a Tifa x Cloud fic so you Aerith/Aeris x Cloud fans out there, BuTT oFF!! I love this pairing and all that surrounds it (except Aerith, I HATE HER)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and Squaresoft. I'm doing this for fun and I promise not to use Final Fantasy and all it's other stuff in vain. I'll quit bashing Aerith blah blah blah...  
  
THANK YOU READERS FOR YOUR KIND SUPPORT+=+==+  
  
Chapter 5: Party Night  
  
Cloud stared at the figure in front of him. " I um." he stuttered.  
  
" CLOUD COME 'ERE!" Barret's voice thundered. He was in the middle of the large crowd by the banquet table. " NO SLACKEN', KID!"  
  
Cloud shook his head. He pushed a huge sigh out and banged the glass he was holding. He left the counter still beet red. ' That girl. That girl..' He turned around. Cloud observed the dark haired woman beside Marlene. ' Is that her?' He pushed through the crowd and came face to face with whom? Vincent Valentine. " Move, Vincent." Cloud demanded.  
  
" Why Strife? Are you gonna make me?" Vincent spoke with sarcasm. He eyed Cloud who was gritting his teeth gently.  
  
" No," Cloud answered as he closed his eyes. He jabbed Vincent on the shoulder. " Sorry, not interested." He patted Vincent's back. He felt a hand tighten his arm.  
  
" Cloud, you just don't understand do ya?"  
  
" Sorry, then." Cloud pulled his arm away. He gripped Vincent's hand hard. They eyed each other maliciously not moving an inch.  
  
" Sorry, coming through!" Tifa stood between them. She placed her hands on her waist and angrily glared at the two boys. Her look stopped at Vincent who made an uneasy face. " So," she started. " There you are staring it off again." She pointed. She placed her hands on each of the boy's chests. " Break it up you two!"  
  
" Hey, Tifa." Vincent whispered uneasily.  
  
' Tifa? Her name's Tifa? Cool.' Cloud thought as he smiled. " listen, I don't wanna start a fight so um ." Cloud began he held Tifa's wrist and laid it down. " I better go. Barret's calling me and uh- see ya Vincent." He waved boodbye. He turned around and halted. ' Shoot! I forgot to tell her to tell me she's sorry.' He straightened up and sighed, ' Oh well, she's gonna work here after all.'  
  
After talking to Barret and after Barret introduced him to some people, Cloud went outside. He stared up the sky to clear his mind. He sat on the porch in front of the bar beside a sleeping Chocobo.  
  
" This sucks. I thought a party would be fun and-" Cloud mumbled and whirled around as he heard a voice from behind.  
  
" You're right a party's supposed to be fun huh?" Tifa stepped forward. She placed both her hands behind her and walked toward the blonde. She sat beside him and now placing her hands under her face to lean on. " The night's pretty dumb." She sighed and turned to Cloud who was staring at her. " Hm?"  
  
Cloud's jaw popped down and slammed shut again. "Huh? Oh yeah." He turned to the other direction. He stroked the chocobo beside him slowly. " How's your night?"  
  
" Nothing much." Tifa's eyes glittered at the stars. " Wouldn't be great if you and Vincent fought at the party?" She giggled making Cloud blush more. " Yeah that would be great!" She stretched her arms upward and landing them behind her. " Oh, I don't believe we met."  
  
" The name's Cloud Strife." Cloud stroked again. He smiled at the chocobo sleeping. " I guess you and Vincent know each other." He choked out. He placed his elbows on his knees. " You two, um, you know."  
  
" My name's Tifa. Tifa Lockheart." She closed her eyes in delight. She rocked back and forth forcing Cloud's eyes to follow her. " And yeah, I know Vincent allright. A very long time.But, no not like that." she stopped and stood in front of Cloud silhouetting her perfect curves. " But he makes me angry sometimes, yah know? He starts fights and and." She clenched her fists.  
  
" Let me guess, you always come and help him out?" Cloud smiled. He inserted his hand in his pockets. " Yeah, I know what you mean. Barret's like that all the time." Cloud hoisted his thumb at the bar. " He gets in trouble and there goes Cloud and Marlene to the rescue!" he joked. He stopped as he looked at Tifa smiling. " You know what? I got an idea."  
  
" What?" Tifa enthusiastically said. "What are you planning now, Cloud?" She placed her hand on Cloud's shoulder.  
  
Cloud blushed and shook his head and answered, " Nothing much. It doesn't involve any one but you and me." His face glowing. " Don't think it that way okay?" He smiled. He grabbed Tifa's wrist and lead her through the alleys. " Oh here we stop." Cloud gestured.  
  
" Huh, Why?" Tifa asked. She looked around but only saw the dirty old street lying in sector 5. " Cloud? Hey-"  
  
" Don't' worry." Cloud covered Tifa's eyes. " Just a little further." He chanted as he led Tifa through the path.  
  
Tifa stopped as Cloud released her from his grip. Tifa closed her eyes hoping to discover what was Cloud's surprise. " Can I open my eyes now?"  
  
" Go ahead." Cloud whispered. He ran in front of Tifa. " Well?"  
  
" So beautiful." Tifa's eyes turned wide. She stared at the pile of flowers in front of her. All of different colored flowers dumfounded her. She walked toward the heap touching the tip of a tulip. " I thought flowers couldn't grow anymore in here in Midgar."  
  
" Yeah, I guess this id the only place that's worth growing." Cloud walked toward her. He stopped when he was behind Tifa. " This is the first time anyone came here besides me." He leaned forward and plucked a rose from its stalk avoiding its thorns.  
  
" I can't believe it, Cloud." Tifa gazed at Cloud's eyes. She smiled and bowed down her head. " Thank you. It's rare to see a sight as beautiful as this." She twisted around and giggled.  
  
" Glad you're happy." Cloud said playing with the rose trapped in his hand. " It's weird though. No one seems to take care of these flowers. No one comes in this church anymore." He sighed as he helped Tifa stand up.  
  
" That' one thing to be amazed about." Tifa walked away. She headed towards the door and called out, " hey aren't you comin'?"  
  
Cloud winced. " Yeah I'm comin'." He trudged toward Tifa still holding the rose.  
  
" Well, let's go!" Tifa grasped Cloud's hand and pulled him toward the door. " Come on hurry up!" She sang.  
  
Halfway through the aisle Cloud stopped. " Uh Tifa." Cloud muttered. He was really red. Tifa's warm hand wrapped around his.  
  
" Yeah, What is it?" Tifa gleamed at him. Her smile such a perfect smile. Her grip tightened as she used both her hands now wrapping Cloud's right hand.  
  
" Here," Cloud handed her the rose. " Take it, It was supposed to be for um Marlene but,- it might die on the way there." Cloud stated like a speeding bullet. He shivered as Tifa pulled the rose away from him.  
  
" Thanks Cloud," She hymned. She held the rose closer to her. Then at that moment Cloud's heart sank. She wrapped her arms around Cloud turning him into a human tomato, yes folks a tomato.  
  
" T-Tifa?" Cloud shuddered yet seemed to like the feeling, " I-um." +==+==+  
  
The night was serene as Cloud and Tifa walked along the sidewalk to the bar. Tifa was in front of Cloud who was pushing his hands into his pockets. Tifa walked ahead placing her hands behind her, humming. The night was still cold and the moon shined. Fireflies swarmed a puddle and every shop was closed. Yep, everything was dark and cold.  
  
They reached the bar after 30 minutes of walking. The bar wasn't as packed, as it was when they left and footprints shown on the mud. The chocobos still slept and the wind howled even louder.  
  
" Cloud there you are!" Marlene sang in a happy tune. " Dad needs you now you know?" She pulled Cloud's arm hard.  
  
" Okay, Marlene." Cloud laughed a bit. He traced Marlene who was running up the stairs, leaving Cloud and Tifa behind. He turned to Tifa who was smiling at him. "What?" Cloud raised a brow.  
  
"Nothing." Tifa lifted her shoulders. " You look like a brother to her you know?" She stepped closer.  
  
"Yeah, like a sister to me too." Cloud looked back. " But, I'd never want to be related to Barret!" Cloud waved his hands in front of him. He laughed a bit and ended with a sigh. " So, um-who are ya waiting for?"  
  
"Vincent, he's supposed to help me out and stuff. You know what I mean?" Tifa giggled. She rubbed her arm in a rhythm. "You know what? We could you know get together sometime. Maybe tomorrow?" She suggested.  
  
" I'll try." Cloud sighed. He wasn't sure about it. He was a pretty busy guy that's for sure. He headed to the door and turned back to Tifa. " You wanna come in?" he gestured.  
  
" No thanks, I'd better go now." Tifa waved back.  
  
" If you say so." Cloud said, disappointed.  
  
Cloud went up the elevator and thought of what happened that night. He smiled and try to fall asleep but with no avail. He was too happy and relaxed now. Because something kept him awake, he forgot to tell Tifa to say sorry.  
  
The night drifted fast. Morning broke and Cloud stared at his ceiling. He was sleepy and closed his eyes, experiencing yet another dream.  
  
+==+==+  
  
Ah that chapter's down. HOORAY!! Hey guys, give me suggestions on what to write for chapter six. It's hard to think if you have Seymour Guado's face in your mind you know? Just e-mail me privately puh-leaze! Tell me if that chapter was bad coz hard time writtin' it. YEVON HELP ME!!! Final Fanatsy X's making my head hurt pretty badly. Well, bai-bai! =3  
  
Note: I changed my name from Kurt-Hiwatari and check out what was it. was it Rinoa Squall or I dunno. That's Shenny G. Potter! If you want FFVIII stories check it out. That person's my counter part in Final Fantasy! Okay then peace! 


End file.
